quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
David2453
| birth_place = USA | nationality = Antarctican | other_names = David, Dave, Davey (rarely) | gender = Male | known_for = | occupation = | years_active = 2003-present | home_town = Club Penguin Island | height = 2ft 7in (31") | weight = 14kg | title = | spouse = None }} David Gary "2453" Thomas Medan, commonly known as David2453, (1998-) is an Adelie Penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is a popular penguin. Background It is unknown when David was laid, but one of the things known between when he was laid and hatched, is that it took several months for him to hatch, while it is usually supposed to only be only one month by the most for most chicks. Meanwhile, while his parents were waiting for him to hatch, one day his father needed to go to the shop, but got shot by a shop burglar. David's mother was even more worried when her husband died. She was already worried that David may not hatch. Several weeks of impatient waiting, stress, and crying later, David finally hatched like a normal chick. Meanwhile, as the years went by, his mother remarried and David was already starting school. School was pretty much normal for him, and he met some good friends there. (We can't tell you all the friends he met because that would be too long.) As soon as David moved out and moved into his own igloo, his mother died for an unknown reason. David ended up working at the Stage, organizing plays. Biography A couple of years later, David was able to quit his job at the Stage. Soon, he got a new job that he liked way more than his previous one. David still has this job now. He could also move into a better and fancier igloo because he had lots of money. Some time later, he got an invitation to join the Elite Penguin Force. He went to the Everyday Phoning Facility, passed the test and became an agent. David has many friends and is considered a helpful and friendly penguin all around Club Penguin. In 2017, David2453 was invited by Quackerpingu to join the EQF. He joined, and he is now an EQF agent, as well. Appearance David usually wears a green cap, a pair of sunglasses, a hawaiian lei, a Penguin Band jacket and a basketball. He has blue feathers and is considered quite tall and slim. Involvement David2453 is involved in some of the EPF missions. He is also involved in some of the EQF missions. Gallery File:David2453.jpg|David2453. File:David2453penguin.png|David2453. Modes * Normal Mode - This is his normal mode which is what he is always in. * Nerd Mode - David goes into this mode whenever he has his face stuffed in a book, or his laptop, or his IcePhone etc. * Angry Mode - Don't ever make David angry EVER. When you make him angry he grows taller and grows muscles and he slams people as far as a tornado. Trust me it's not good. * Wimpy Mode - David hates this mode. He usually goes into this mode when something life-threatening or scary happens. (e.g. A gun being pointed at him.) * Puffle Mode This is the weirdest mode and it rarely happens. David goes into this mode when he gets in the way of Mabel, Benny, or Fudd. He turns into a combination of Mabel (the glasses), Benny (the hat), and Fudd (the teeth). People usually freak out if they ever see David in this mode. Category:Adelie Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force